Simply Not Simple
by Sumi Lopez
Summary: What does Damon Salvatore do when he finally learns that some actually loves him for him and that some one is Bonnie Bennett...read on to find out :D
1. Chapter 1 Playing At The Grill

"Let me guess you and Elena wanted to talk about how it was hard to make the ultimate choice and blah blah blah…."

"No Damon it was nothing like that, and you assuming that makes me think that you are a very bad predictor"

"Of course I don't even stand a chance predicting things when an amazing no wait very judging witch is standing in front of me!"

"Are you done?"

"Done doing what?"

"Done wasting my precious time!"

"Nope and why would I be done disturbing you Bonnie Bennet?"

"Because you have other better things to do don't you Damon?"

"No actually no I don't have any better thing to do Bonnie!"

"Oh really"

"Where are you heading?"

"To the door!"

"Bonnie could we just hang out in the grill today?"

"Are you serous Damon, I mean you and I never hang out we help each other out sometimes and you asking if we could hang out is really weird did something bite you?"

"a) yes I am serious.  
b) yes we never hang out we help each other out sometimes if that the way you wanna put it

c) I think its time we change that

d) No, nothing bit me!"

"Hmmm that sounds good Damon, what's the catch?

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know maybe you'll pay for my food and say that I owe you, and ask me to do a spell?"

"Come on Bonnie don't be hostile its just like two super natural creatures hanging out together and trying to get to know each other!"

"You mean the rigid vampire is actually caring to talk to the lovely witch who is always assumed by the rigid vampire as judgmental?"

"Do you wanna go or not?"

"do I have a choice?"

"ok lets head out!"

"One bourbon bottle and one sweet strawberry milkshake for the lovely lady" Damon ordered smugly

"'Lovely lady', seriously Damon?" Bonnie asked pissed

"What, I was just trying to use adjectives" Damon said knowing bonnie is pissed

Bonnie took her strawberry milkshake and Damon took his bourbon bottle when the bar tender gave them their orders and then a pure silent atmosphere surrounded it was weird to them. Bonnie and Damon searched their vocabulary for words to say to each other but failed deliberately. So Damon decided to break the awkward silence so he asked her

"How is your milkshake witch?"

"It's great Damon" Bonnie said appreciating he asked

"Hey wanna play a game?" Bonnie asked excited

"Yeah why not that's what friends do right?" Damon made sure if she considered him as her friend

"Yup pretty much" Bonnie said agreeing with a sweet smile

"OK so what's the game Bonbon?"

"It's NAME, PLACE, ANIMAL and THINGS" Bonnie said happily

"What's that?" Damon said totally bewildered giving her knowledge that he had no idea or never ever has he ever heard the name of the game

"Really Damon you don't know this game I mean why did you live for165 years to be illiterate?" Bonnie asked completely upset that her favorite game is not known to the 165 year old vampire

"I don't have time for geeky games" Damon said to bonnie making it clear that he really didn't take what she just said to him

"Okay I'm just gonna ignore what you just said as you are just being you and start explaining to you about the game" Bonnie said ignoring the part where he called her favorite game a geeky one

"Go ahead I'm listening" Damon said as he put his hand behind his ears and made a gesture to show her that he was listening

"See, you have to write a name, place, animal and thing with a particular letter given to you, and if you have successfully written all of it with particular letter you get 10 points for each and if we have happen to write the same name or the animal nor the place or the thing then you get 5 points and I get 5 points too, and if you didn't write any thing then you get 0 ok are you following me Damon" Bonnie asked tilting her head to the left as Damon stared at her without blinking

"Yup I knew it was a geeky game!" Damon said so proud of himself that he called it a geeky game at the start

"You wanna play or not?" Bonnie asked bluntly

"Oh of course I wanna play and have an experience of playing a geeky game" Damon said honestly

"Ok than we need two pens and two papers I hope you at least are aware of that Damon" Bonnie said slightly teasing Damon

"Hey could you just give us two pens and some papers please" Damon fake smiled at her and asked the bar tender

The bar tender gave then 2 pens and some papers and went back to doing his work

"Now lets play!" bonnie cheered

"Yay lets play" Damon supported her

"Now I get to chose the letter" Damon demanded

"No Damon no one gets to chose the letter" bonnie stated

"Then how will we start the game bonbon?" Damon asked by smirking at her

"Well its gonna be turn wise Damon, suppose I will say the alphabets in my mind then you have to tell me stop so which ever alphabet I stopped on we will write with that alphabet got it" Bonnie explained to him again

"Yup got it" Damon said with a devious smirk

"Ok you start with the alphabet" Bonnie said adding a smile

Damon nodded and started chanting the alphabet accordingly (I doubt that) moving his head from side to side

"Stop" bonnie said after few seconds

"B" Damon said and ready to write

"Hey its not B you are cheating" Bonnie accused him

"No its B" Damon denied

"Damon I know it's not B because I said stop waayy tooo late to" Bonnie said stretching way and too

"Oh just write" Damon stated and started writing

Bonnie sighed loudly and started writing too

"I'm done" Damon said

"Yeah me too" bonnie said biting her lips which made Damon absent mindedly stare

"Ladies first" Damon stated and winked at her

"Bruce, Bulgaria, bear and butter your turn" She said and waited for his answers

"Bonnie, Bonnie's bed, Bat Damon and bonbon" Damon said and gave a cheeky smile to bonnie

Bonnie was shocked to hear those words from Damon's mouth most importantly towards her she thought hoe dare him but truth be told she couldn't help the crimson wave of blush that had appeared on her smooth caramel cheeks

"Aww you are blushing" Damon teased

Bonnie widened her eyes and gritted her teeth

"Ohhh you already said too much and you have the guts to say to me that I am blushing!" She proclaimed

Damon just smiled like a cute little bitch and blinked at her adorably, and that's it and he felt his blood vessels go pop and he groaned in pain

"Bonnie Stop I'm sorry" Damon said catching his head in his hands and gritting his teeth

Bonnie stopped

"Lets continue" she said very happily Damon just stared and smiled and thought never have I ever seen like this bonnie, completely enjoying her company

END NOTES:  
Hi this my first story on Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, if you are reading my story then i really appreciate that you review me and msg me to let me know your opinion. (pLz review if you want to read the next chapter :D)


	2. Chapter 2 Jeremy in the hospital

The wind blew and the weather stared becoming a little cold as the sun started setting quietly and Damon and Bonnie walked side by side

"So when was the last time you heard from your dad?" Damon asked concerned

"1 month ago" Bonnie said upset and then bonnie walked two steps forward and turned back and said to Damon

"Thank you Damon for the wonderful hangout I had fun" appreciating Damon and she gave a grin that reached her eyes as her house was in sight

"You had fun you know I can show you more fun stuff like that could make you scream for more" Damon whispered in her ears by coming close to her their bodies touched. Bonnie's body shivered at their contact which she blindly ignored and walked farther away from him and reached her porch and said

"Goodbye Damon" Smiling sarcastically

Damon in a flash was inches away from bonnies soft peachy lips as Damon was pissed that Bonnie has completely ignored him back in the streets so he just smashed his lips on bonnies with an unbelievable force and bonnie kissed him with as much attraction as Damon did, Damon slightly bit her lips so she would grant him entrance so Bonnie opened her mouth and Damon shoved his tongue in her mouth without hesitation which made bonnie moan and he pulled her closer and grabbed her hips tighter which made bonnie pull his hair tighter…._WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING BONNIE BENNET an annoying voice choked out _and Bonnie's eyes opened immediately and push Damon away with her strength and stepped back

Damon Confused

"What, we were having so much fun" Damon whined

"Nothing happened ok Damon it was a mistake" Bonnie said nervously

"YOU KISSED ME BACK BONBON" Damon slightly raised his voice annoyed why did she leave kissing him

"Damon please don't make this any harder please just go" Bonnie said not daring to make eye contact

"OK bye then" Damon said and turned around headed to the boarding house

Bonnie watched him walk away and when he was far enough he turned back and saw bonnie standing there and seeing him walk away and immediately she closed the door.

This made Damon smirk plus smile.

Damon's P.O.V

Damon walked slowly reminiscing each and every moment of the intense making out he had with the witch and how much of a good kisser she was, all he knew about her was she could only judge and do spells and be Elena's best friend.

Damon reached the boarding house with a delighted mood plus an annoyed mood, delighted mood because he thinks he had actually gotten under Bonnie's skin and the annoyed mood because she stopped kissing him and the gotten under her skin thingy and actually wasn't working out. Damon opened his leather jacket and was about to go upstairs to his room and read something to get his mind off of bonnie, before he could take the first step he was stopped by a worried Sefen

"What's wrong?" Damon asked frowning

"It's Jeremy, he met an accident it's pretty bad and I'm going to the hospital" Stefen said hurrying to the door and turning back to Damon

"Are you not coming?" Stefen raised an eye brow and waiting for Damon to answer

"Is Bonnie gonna be there too?" Damon asked and smiled at the fact how his lips twisted after saying Bonnie's name

"Why would you ask that?" Stefen asked totally bewildered, from when does my brother thinks about Bonnie Bennett?

"I don't know I find hospital very exciting and you know why, its just you'll be so boring comforting Elena while bonnie her best friend gets left out because there's a law that every body happens to follow which is when you are with your boyfriend you should be always left alone so you see brother she is always the black sheep of the herd" Damon said enlightening Stefen

"So you are saying you actually care about her and you wanna hangout with bonnie in the hospital right brother?" Stefen made sure did he get his brother's point right

"Exactly" Damon said bluntly

"Alright then lets go before you teach me more made up laws of yours brother" Stefen joked

"Yes brother because I'm tired of making laws" Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Bonnie closed the door and smiled like an idiot and then sat on a chair and thought to herself I kissed Damon and I'm smiling and actually I'm feeling happy about it! No, no is very wrong I can't just keep thinking about him, he is a psychopath and he is dangerous he is a vampire for god's sake and I'm a witch. Bonnie was dragged out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang

"Hello" Bonnie said exhausted

"Bonnie it's Jeremy" Elena said sobbing hard

"Elena what's wrong with him?" Bonnie asked worried

"He-e met an a-accident….and I-I don't know if he'll r-recover or not he is very f-f-fatal" Elena cried harder

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm on my way!" Bonnie stated very scared

Bonnie quickly dashed out of the door and got in her car and drove straight to the Mystic Falls hospital, she couldn't help but think would Damon be there in the hospital too, I mean it's gonna be hard being with him in the same building….anyways he's gonna be there comforting Elena as he totally isn't over her like I said he is a psychopath.

Bonnie stopped the car and found her self a parking and ran to the hospital and met up with Caroline

"Bonnie its horrible" Caroline exclaimed

"What, can't you guys just give him blood and go with it or maybe I can do something!" Bonnie said really not catching up what Caroline meant

"He is very serious I mean like he'll die like he is not healing at all and give him blood, Jeremy wouldn't want that" Caroline said pissed

"How did you know he wouldn't want that?" Bonnie asked while she started walking towards the ward

"Well that's what Elena said because it seems like she had a talk with Jeremy recently, Jeremy made her promise that if something happened to him like serious damage and couldn't be recovered, she wouldn't try to heal him!" Caroline said trying to make it sound as much as sensible as possible

"Is he crazy?" Bonnie asked beyond pissed

"No, bonnie he is not, you are not understanding he just wants to be with his mom and dad….But anyway Elena's gonna break the promise and heal him" Caroline stated while they had already reached the out side of the ward and met up with the others.

"Bonnie you are here" Elena said totally relived and also watery

"Yes are you gonna heal him Elena?" Bonnie asked looking carefully at Elena looking for a positive answer

"Yes Stefen went inside and he is giving him blood" Elena told bonnie

"Good" Bonnie said not worried

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie said confused at the part that he didn't come or he came….etc

"Yeah Damon came" Caroline said

"Then where is he?" Bonnie asked

"Oh he, inside knocking the doctor down so you know Stefen can heal Jeremy!" Caroline said smoothly

"Why am I not surprised?" Bonnie said sarcastically

Then the door of the ward opened and Stefen came out followed by Damon.

"Elena he is fine he is healing real quick" Stefen said to Elena for her information

Elena just nodded and went inside the ward and then followed by every one else. When bonnie was about to go inside she was not in front of the ward's door she was in front of the men's room's door. And how did it happen she knew exactly how as Damon stood in front of her face bravely.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie demanded

"Look I kissed you Bonnie and you kissed me back and I know you liked and I m beyond informed that I loved it so here's the deal we wont make a big deal out of it and carry on our little friendship without awkwardness" Damon said with his usual attractive expressions

"Ok I'll try" Bonnie said ready to walk away and was interrupted by Damon body, she looked up at him and saw him smirking to himself while he took one lock of her dark brown her and smelled it and sighed quietly with excitement and commented

"Um Strawberry shampoo, I like it"

Bonnie blushed when he did his little thing and smiled as we all know that she is in denial that she has any special corner for Damon in her heart she gave him an aneurism.

"Ouch that hurts bonnie" Damon said backing off

"Good for you" Bonnie said and hurried to the ward

Bonnie entered the ward and saw Jeremy and with her magical spell she made a flower grow of the dried mudded vase for Jeremy she didn't do it cause she still had feelings for him she did it because she cared about him and besides he was her best friend's small brother. After a while every body left for home and as bonnie was gonna do the same she had to reach her jacket pocket for her car keys and she felt a paper gash against her fingertips and took the paper out, and she read what was written on it, it said 'I love your WITCHY MIGRINES they are very kinky ;) I'll call you xoxoxoxo Damon' Her jaws dropped that shameless bastard he just couldn't stop being him, After thinking that she just smiled to her self not realizing she might have a soft corner for this bastard.

Damon's P.O.V

I like teasing judgy she is very antique and different…now I think I can call her and disturb her more I think she already found my note ;)

"Hello, Damon disturbing me is gonna just earn you an aneurism not a hug so get over it" Bonnie said it like she just knew that what he needed

"Wow, why so extra judgy in this hour judgy?" Damon mocked

"Because you make me judgmental!" Bonnie said enlightening him

"Ok moving on, what you doing?" Damon said smiling

"Getting ready to go and take a shower" Bonnie told him

"Oooh are you gonna use your strawberry shampoo?" Damon asked

"No I'll be using my vanilla shampoo" Bonnie said so it would not make him happy

"OMG even better, it'll be best if I can watch, can I watch?" Damon totally loving what ever rubbish is coming out of his very own mouth

"NO Damon" Bonnie said strictly

"Why?" Damon said upset

"GOODBYE DAMON" Bonnie said in a fake sweet tone and hung up

Damon removed the phone from his ears and thought to himself that bonbon is extremely cute.

Bonnie's P.O.V

She kept her cell on her dressing table and muttered to her self about him being an idiot and smiling to her self. And she went to take a shower.

END NOTES: Wow 5 reviews :) 3 i'm so happy. Thank you soo soooo much Naza04 boomkarakaraka05 jenny nae4bamon and everybody else 333  
3+ Reviews for the next chapter :))))) :D  
~Stay Sweet~ 3 .


	3. Chapter 3 Damon's Being Naughty

Bonnie's

She stepped onto the shower and let the slightly warm water usher down her caramel, smooth skin. She took her body liquid soap and applied it on to her chest and then she went down to her waist that's when she wanted to feel it again, Damon's strong, firm yet smooth hand on her waist, she couldn't get over the feeling she had when she was in contact with Damon, thinking she just couldn't help but smile. She took her strawberry shampoo and applied it all over her brown almost silky hair and then she turned on the shower to wash away the toiletries she used.

She took a towel and wrapped it on her hair and wore a robe. She stepped out of the bathroom and wore a soft silky, pale pink short maxi which was made to be held with two thin straps and she looked at the time and sighed it was 11:30pm so she decided to retire for the night and went straight to her comfy bed, Before she could fall asleep, she thought about two orbs the only two bluely silver orbs that made her want to stare into them for eternity, she just couldn't help but want to see them again. (Urges such lame ass things) The face she couldn't forget even if she tried to take help of some witchy juju, Then came the pair of perfect pink lips they were so much like paradise to taste, she absent mindedly touched her lips wanting desperately to feel them again…..she smiled and whispered Damon and the sleepy world pulled her into it.

Damon's P.O.V

It was 1:25pm, The clock kept on ticking and Damon kept on thinking Why was the witch so unbelievably beautiful more importantly why was he so attracted to her, he would do anything to just touch her again feel her thinly pouted, perfectly glossed peachy lips again. He couldn't sleep and then it hit him and he deviously smirked to him self, he thought about the big party on some weird occasion that the current mayor planned that Caroline was blabbering all about how everyone should go with a date and be there and show how sexy they were and blah blah blah…..so he thought of going and you know who he wanted his date to be of course BONBON (Bonnie) and he knew she would play hard to get refuse him who knows how many times and hard stuffs like that so he just had to do it. So he got out of the boarding house a cute smile planted on his face at the fact that bonnie would be sleeping and it would be like easy money, how easily we say this it would be that easy to do it.

He slowly stepped into Bonnie's room with the wide open window he wondered did she keep the window open for me so we could have wild sex every night without anyone being suspicious. He made his way towards the familiar bag that bonnie carried her Grimwore into and took it away yes that was his plan he would ask bonnie out and if she would refuse him he would blackmail her. It was a perfect plan. Before leaving he approached her bed and stared at her face and inhaled her innocence and beauty and he creased the side of her cheek of and kissed her forehead and left with a gust of wind.

Bonnie woke up at the sound of her phone ringing restlessly she groaned and picked it up

"Hello" Bonnie said

"Bonnie you have to come over now please it's important!" Caroline said sounding very impatient

"What is it Caroline?" bonnie said lazily

"I can't find our first anniversary necklace given by Klaus and I'm going to wear it in the party and it's gonna be so horrible if I can't find it!" Caroline said pissed

"So why are you telling me this, I didn't take your necklace care!" bonnie said strangely

"Because I need you to do one locator spell and voila I get the necklace and it won't be horrible anymore!" Caroline said demanding

"Do you have any part of the necklace or its box or anything related to the necklace or did you wear it before?" Bonnie asked going to the bath room to wash up

"No, Bonnie that's why I'm in so much misery!" Caroline scream in frustration

"Then why did you call me if you know I can't help you by doing the locator spell with out any relation" Bonnie said not understanding

"Well, that's why I need you to come over with your Grimwore and figure something out, please Bonnie" Caroline pleaded

"Ok I'll meet you in 10" bonnie said adding a smile

"Thank you Bonnie oh wait you are coming to the party right?" Caroline asked

"Do I have a choice!" Bonnie said thinking even if she said no Caroline would force her into it and wouldn't leave her until she agreed

"Good! Ok bye" Caroline said excited

"Bye" Said nodding her head in disbelieve

She went to her closet and pulled out a nice blue strapless top and a light green cardigan which would reach till her breast and followed by skin tight dark blue jeans. She wore them and applied a little bit of neutral eye shadow and wore a thin strip of eyeliner and of course a lot of mascara and a little bit of black coal pencil in her waterline and she applied a very sweet pinkish color lip stick followed by lip gloss and then she started with her hair she decided to straighten her hair so she did that and she was ready to go.

She took her Grimwore bag (Note: Not only Grimwore bag its other stuff bag too). It was strange she felt like the Grimwore lost weight or she had gained weight.

"Damon, you going to the party tonight?" Stefen asked curious

"Why Stefen scared to find out that I have a date and you can't ask me out?" Damon mocked

"Do you actually have a date Damon?" Stefen insured

"Practically no but I do have some one in my mind!" Damon said raising his right eye brow and smirked

"And who would that be Damon?" Stefen asked

"And why would I tell you Stefen?" Damon asked him back

"Why wouldn't you tell me I thought we are better than this" Stefen pouted trying to mock Damon

"Don't you have anything to remorse or brood on or any bunny you can hunt and feed on Stefen?" Damon blew him off

"Whatever Damon" Stefen said smiling and walked away

"There you are bonnie" Caroline said

"Ok now, I'll start looking for some thing that can help" bonnie said opening her bag and boom she screamed

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE IS MY GRIMWORE?"

"Bonnie you left your GRIMWORE home?" Caroline asked pissed

"No Caroline I didn't leave it home!" Bonnie shouted

"Then where is it Bonnie, I thought you carry it every where!" Caroline claimed

"Exactly, I carry it every where I haven't taken it out, where the hell is it then?" Bonnie stated frustrated

"Do you think somebody took it?" Caroline asked worried

"Who would take my Grimwore" Bonnie asked

"I don't know maybe some beginner witch who doesn't have a grimwore" Caroline guessed dumbly

"Caroline" Bonnie said disbelieve

"What it might be? Don't you think?" Caroline asked

"Every witch family has their separate grimwore Care so, I think it's not stolen, maybe I dropped it or it went somewhere" Bonnie said tired of guessing

"Yeah maybe cause it does open up itself right bonnie?" Caroline asked

"Yeah…err I don't know this is serious without the grimwore I'm doomed" Bonnie said afraid

"Ok we'll call Elena and to met up in the Grill ok and talk about this alright" Caroline suggested

"Ok, maybe it got mixed up with her books or something" Bonnie assumed to keep her self clam

"Why are you here Damon I thought you didn't want to talk with me"? Stefen said on his way to the Grill while Damon tried to catch up with his human abilities (not vampire abilities)

"Who said I'm here to talk to you brother I'm here on business" Damon said and added a cute smirk

"Business, what business?" Stefen asked

"None of your business!" Damon said smiling

"Hey Stefen" Elena shouted

"Elena hey" Stefen greeted

"Hey Damon" Elena said smiling

"Hey" Damon said faking it and not liking her presence and going inside the grill, spotting a petit silhouette, that immediately made him scream in victory

"Hello Bonnie what brings you here or should I say are you missing something?" Damon said adding a smirk

"Damo-"Bonnie stopped mid sentenced and started pulling him towards the door and dragging him out of the grill

"You took my grimwore, Damon give it back to me or else I'll set your brain in flames!" Bonnie threaten

"Hey I'll give you your grimwore don't worry I'll hand it over nice and easy with out any juju interference" Damon assured

"Then give it" Bonnie demanded

"Only on one condition" Damon claimed

"And what's that?" Bonnie said faking her smile

"You have to be my date for the party, then and only then I'll give your grimwore without any hustle bustle" Damon said and smirked

Bonnie rewind and tried to listen did he just asked me out me…bonnie was taken out of her little shock when Damon spoke up

"Bonnie you ok?" Damon asked concerned as bonnie looked shocked

"Damon are you serious?" Bonnie asked in disbelieve

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" Damon asked

"Huh when are you serious?" Bonnie proceeded

"Yes I'm" Damon said and gently caught her arms and looked her in the eye and looked for an answer

"Ok I'll go only for my GRIMWORE" Bonnie said specifically

"Whatever you say witchy" Damon said and headed for the grill.

END NOTES : Thank you for all your wonderful reviews that really motivated me to write more :D As for who won the name, place, animal and thing game between Damon and Bonnie it's pretty obvious that Bonnie won cause she wasn't cheating or being ridiculous and Damon would careless cause he is adorable so I didn't go into details on who won :D 3 Ok lovelies 6+ Reviews For the next chapter update :D :D :D 3 Love reading your Reviews they totally make me smile :) 3  
~Stay Sweet~ ^_^ 3


	4. Chapter 4 An Amazing Night For Bamon

**Hi guys, This chapter contains Graphic sexuality so read at your own risk :D And thank u again for your reviews and I'd really appreciate if you'd let me know how's the story going so far by leaving me feed backs on my private messaging in this website or on Facebook Here's my ID Facebook 'Sumi Haque' and E-mail to make it easier for u to find me on Facebook 'Sumiayabieber ' I hope you like this chapter and please Review :) **  
**~Stay Sweet~ 3 **  
**Love Yeah :) Peace**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

Boinne thought to herself was it a good idea to go to the party with infamous Damon…she thought what people would think more importantly what would Elena or Caroline would think…..then she thought about how she felt about this and there was nothing but a smile planted on her face, it was time Boinne started thinking about herself. So she hurried to the shower. She wore a velvet silver gown that revealed her caramel left leg as it was slit from bottom kinda dress (Of course it's slit kinda dress how stupid of me) and also revealed her smooth back it was very huggy and elegant now she applied a very natural vanilla eye shadow and a thick layer of cat eye eyeliner followed by a little kohl pencil and a pair of fake eyelashes coated with high volume mascara then she applied a blood red color lipstick followed by lip-gloss, she took her spiral iron and gave her hair a little spiral followed by her pearly white stone carved earring, then she sat on her bed and put on her high white pumps and last but no least she graded her silver glittery clutch and stared putting basics in it, when she reached for her mobile it buzzed she took it and checked and she smiled to her self learning it was a text from Damon.

"Stay at your place I'll pick you up in five" She read to herself

She went down stairs and sat on the sofa and waited patiently for Damon to arrive

'Ding Dong' she got up and went to the door to open it of course she checked Damon out he wore a black glassy tusk and his hair do was brilliant and one thing bonnie knew for sure he looked drop dead beautiful.

Damon's P.O.V

The door opened and I saw the sexiest, the most delicious the most lets see um…Damon type of girl standing in front of me.

"You dressed up sexy!" Damon complimented

"And you don't look bad your self old man!" Bonnie said and added a fake but sweet smile

"Hmm shall we?" Damon said and gave out his hand so she could take it.

The 15 minutes drive was kind of awkward especially for the vampire because a part of his mind said you are an idiot I mean you took her grimwore and you asked her on a date she'd probably think you recently ate out of garbage and another part of his mind said what you did was challenging stealing a witch's grimwore only to tease her or call it a truce or getting her to like you was a brilliant I mean heck of an idea…..He sighed cause he knew none of the parts of his mind made any sense (That's what he thought) . Finally they arrived to the party. Damon and bonnie walked in hand to hand towards the party.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena said in union

"What is Damon doing with you?" Elena whispered

"He's my date!" Bonnie said

"You said yes to his asking?" Caroline demanded answer

"Like I had a choice Caroline he has my grimwore and he wouldn't give it back unless I said yes" Bonnie explained

"Oh my god that slimy little thief for him and only him I couldn't wear my pumpkin's necklace!" Caroline huffed

"Caroline love!" Klaus called with his usual cocky accent

"Coming" Caroline called back

"Guys gotta go, I think he has another present for me, I'm so lucky! Ow I love him so much" Caroline claimed in happiness and disappeared in the crowds of people

"She sure looks happy with Klaus right Bonnie?" Elena asked

"Ah huh she looks beyond happy" Bonnie said and smiled for them

"Ah there you are bon!" Damon smirked and approached bonnie, Damon's mood spoiled when Elena cut in

"Damon why are you disturbing Bonnie?" Elena demanded a little glint of jealousy in her evil little eyes

"Non ya damn bitness' ECHINDA" Damon said with a smile and blinked his eyes in delight. Elena gawked and blinked at same time

.

.

"Oh yeah and bad dress color doesn't go with you hyer" Damon mocked dragged Bonnie out of there Bonnie too stunted to protest, she came to her senses and jerked her hand of off his

"Why did you say that to her?" Bonnie asked

"What is honesty a crime?" Damon asked her

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh by staring at his expression it was one of the things she really admired about Damon.

"Wanna dance?" Damon insisted

"I came to the party I have nothing to lose!" she said and gave her hand so he can lead her to the dance floor.

In the background played a very pathetically sad but romantic song so couples can dance. Bonnie and Damon danced, Damon couldn't take his eyes off her she was gorgeously stare able, he looked right into her eyes as if seeing through her soul and tried his best to inhale her alluring.

"Stop staring you are burning holes Damon" Bonnie informed

"Well what do I say if you are the burning huge holes type then I'm only doing you an injustice Bonnie?" Damon said pissed because he didn't want to interrupt his burring holes contest.

Dancing, dancing and dancing…..The party ended finally. Bonnie really had a lot of fun after the Jeremy problem. As Damon brought Bonnie to the party so obviously it's his responsibility to take her back and it was 1 am and you know too late at night, strangers might be there and as it's said stranger danger (Bonnie is a girl anyway, she being a witch doesn't count with this fact) so they were on the way to their homes.

"It was a Great party but a lame date!" Bonnie shared with Damon

"Really but you didn't look so disappointed when we tangoed." Damon assured

"Damon we didn't tango" Bonnie said

"Yeah what ever you call dancing these days" he said waving it off with his hands

They arrived to Bonnie's house and she got out of the car, so did Damon and then it hit her it's not a real date it's a bargain or a negotiating thing which made her feel not good enough so she pursed her lips turned around and said

"Damon my grimwore?"

"It's safe don't worry witchy"

"Look Damon I don't know what kinds of games you are trying to play by I don't know faking sympathy towards a lonely witch or not really cared one and I don't know what could come next so just give me my Grimwore before I do something I wont regret doing!" Bonnie bellowed she had enough of games from Damon and society being an utter bitch to her she didn't need any more she felt her cheek get wet instantly she couldn't help it not anymore.

"Hey, hey shh shhh" Damon said really trying to stop her from crying by taking her chin in his finger tips and wiping the tears away.

"J-Just go ok, go" Bonnie said between soft sobs

"Ok before I go I want you to know that I only stole your grimwore for two big things first of it is I only took it to protect you and to get the attention of the most beautiful woman in the universe! The big fat reason is that I did it to protect you Bonnie please don't get me wrong." Damon looked at every inch of her face and said it like he really meant it. (Damon said that she was the most beautiful woman in the universe cause that's what he thought recently)

"You really did it to protect me...I-I Don't_" Bonnie was cut by Damon's soft lips against hers and she felt s warm fuzzy knot a nice soothing sensation that she had ever felt was once upon a time when she first kissed Damon.

Damon licked her bottom lip wanting her more, she opened her mouth letting him explore, he roamed her freely enjoying each lick each contact, as for bonnie she loved it too she didn't know why but the warm fuzzy feeling got the best of her and she really didn't want to let go of him so she made this thing between them progress and stepped behind towards her front door and placed her hand around his neck and pulled him closer wanting him more, Damon realizing this is what exactly Bonnie wanted pushed the door open and closed it with a kick increasing his force on the kiss, Bonnie slightly moaned into the kiss, only making Damon a wild one, he left and went to her neck giving it soft yet very pleasurably hungry kisses followed by nibbling of course and then bonnie found her self on a soft comfy bed (It's obviously her bed), then Damon took his tusk off leaving himself with the white shirt then going down to her cleavage and planting kisses in between her breasts making her arch her back for more which obviously made Damon smirk and squeeze her right breast tight making bonnie moan little loud then Damon being a very naughty Vampire reach for the side chains for the dress which held the dress up the whole time you have no idea much Damon was having fun unzipping the dress….

he removed the soft material from her body only to find her in no bra but a sexy, lacy panties, making Bonnie insecure, she quickly covered her breasts with her hands, Damon kissed her and she loosened up and then he removed her hands from her chest and felt her soft, smooth, fluffy, beautiful tits [ ] with the contact bonnie was seriously on cloud 9 the feeling was incredible she didn't want it to ever end…Damon harshly yet genteelly kneaded her right boob and went for her left he did the same and looked up at Bonnie and smiled sensually and taking her right nipple in his mouth and first licking it making bonnie shiver, sucking on it hard and tight then nibbling on it to his heart's content, Bonnie slowly said his name enough loud to make him hear, which turned him on very much so he went straight for her women hood and slightly touch the whole thing tracing from up to the bottom, circling on her clit slowly and increasing the pace making her socking wet and shake in pleasure then he took off her panties exposing her all to himself and starting kissing her below the tits waaayyy towards her abdomen which BTW went up and down slowly (I hope you know why) and then he licked her clit and started sucking on it genteelly making her moan in utmost pleasure and by time he increased his speed and made her feel like she was in heaven and made her violently shake, Damon knew she was close and na ah he wouldn't let her release until or unless he was inside of her so he did what he was waiting for days to do, he carefully inserted his tip into her Bonnie closed her eyes and gritted her teeth for the pain, Damon creased her cheek and smiled at her comforting her slowly he pushed his full length inside her, making Bonnie scream a little and clung on to his back for support, then he pulled him self out of her and pushed in again he repeated the process again and again making each and every turns more intense and sloppy obviously making Bonnie arch her back in pleasure making his pace unsteady and faster. She was very close he could feel it he was too he and BAM she screamed his name and exploded all over him and Damon followed shortly after by hiding his face at the crook of her neck. He slowly rolled of her and lay next to her. They both stayed silent for few minutes until Damon said

"Bonnie this is real, its not a part of Dick Damon or the creepy ole Grimwore ok, So let me ask you something I really like you a lot and I cant wait to make you my girl, so would you be my girlfriend?" Damon said very smoothly but immediately feeling extremely sheepish afraid to find out she doesn't feel the same.

Bonnie turned to Damon and sat on his stomach and she looked at his face trying figure him out and then she said

"Damon I like you too I dint know since when but I do and if you have any doubt then let me tell you I wouldn't give myself to you so fast. So I guess I wanna be with you!" She kissed him sweetly on the lips and lied down next to him.

"Then I'll be the best boyfriend for the best juju girl lying right next to me!" Saying he winked at her and earned himself a smile from Bonnie and then she said

"Good night Damon" Saying softly becoming drowsy by the minutes she fell asleep.

Damon's P.O.V

He felt great by tasting the witch he was content, and when she said she liked him too he actually felt liked from a girl genuinely, he swore to himself he will keep bonnie happy and content he wouldn't screw this up speaking of screwing he thought about why he really stole the grimwore he knew he couldn't give it back. He looked at Bonnie's angelic features and said to himself the only thing matters right now is she's safe and she was his and right by his side.


	5. Chapter 5 Wreaked At Bonnie's Place

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews 3 Faves and Follows :D I hope you enjoy reading this If you want to suggest anything on this story then please review me and let me know Oh yeah and review for the next Chapter too. Love ya :D PEACE.**

* * *

Damon's P.O.V

I woke up as the very bright sun shone its golden light straight on my face as I guess Bonnie left her window wide open, Hmm speaking of Bonnie she's my girl when I thought about the thing that she was my girl it made my stomach do turns I have no fucking idea why….I looked at her and observed her she was very beautiful I liked the way her dark brown hair fell on her bare shoulder and her lips one of the most favies of mine about Bonnie I smirked to my self as I creased her lips slightly with my thumb making her wiggle her nose and rub her finger on her lips instantly which made her eye squint open, she smiled and asked

"Damon what time is it?" rubbing her eyes tiredly

"It's 7:15." I said

"What day is it?" She asked thinking

"What are you gonna make me your personal calendar now?" I asked mocking

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed irritated

"It's Monday." I said sighing

"Oh crap I gotta go!' She said getting up

"Bonnie it's your Place not mine." I reminded her nodding my head

"No I mean I'm suppose to meet my Dad today at 8" She said

"Why go to your dad while we can continue from where we left off last night!" I said wiggling my eye brows

"I'd love to Damon but I wouldn't want my Dad to spy on me." She said ruffling my hair

"Why would he spy on you?" I asked confused

"Damon he is my Dad I'm meeting him after a month and he wants me to meet this…guy." Bonnie said softly

"Oh I'm sorry did my ear deceive me or I heard your Dad wants you to meet a guy and get you ENGAGED!" I said putting my two of my fingers behind my ear as it was a habit and I was pissed

""No Damon not engaged, he wants me to meet him and if I like him then he would engage him with me." Bonnie finished

"Oh wait I have an idea I could you know dress really nice and all, really like a gentleman and go with you, and tell your dad 'Oh sorry Mr. Hopkins your daughter is already engaged to me!'" I shouted confused and angry

"No Damon you can't do that!" She said scared

"Oh yeah and what if you like the guy. Then I lose you!" I spat but the last part was soft

"No Damon I won't, because I like you." Bonnie said softly and came on top of me kissing me softly on my lips and giving me a smile that I truly wanted to see

"I believe you, but I get to have you all day after your stupid meeting with your daddy's stupid cow boy!" I said hungrily nipping on her lips

"Ok Bad boy you can have me!" Bonnie said and got off of me to make her way towards the bathroom suddenly stopping and turning back at me I totally didn't care since I was having such a nice show of her nudity

"Damon where's my Grimwore?" She asked arching her eyebrows

"About that…." I said as I remembered why I really stole her stupid grimwore

"DAMON!" She said warningly

"You can't have it!" I said

"Don't have time to play games Damon give me my grimwore!" Bonnie shouted

"If you keep shouting like this we are gonna go nowhere but me getting horny by seeing you shouting naked!" I said smirking

"I'm gonna deal with you after I take a shower and go meet my Dad!" She said angrily and stormed to the bathroom

I thought about Bonnie and the only thing I could picture is keeping her safe so I'm not going to give her the grimwore. So I just ignored the thought and went downstairs to go look for a bathroom with my luck being so golden I found one big bathroom hehehe, I took a nice and warm shower when I was about to get out I herd my name being called I smirked and got out ready to entertain her with my annoying comments

"Missing me already Bonnie Bennett?" I said tucking the last corner of her pink towel around my below half

"Ha Ha funny no I'm just gonna ask you if you'd leave or lurk around my house alone like a weirdo?" She asked giving me a teasing smile

"Well I guess I'm gonna leave and you'll call me after your cozy meeting is done and I'll come over to spend time with my Bubo." I said and smiled at her at the last part leaning and planting a sloppy kiss on her lip glossed lip umm delicious

"Damon I just applied it." She said whining

"Was it peach-" I paused to and tasted my lips "Yeah definitely peach"

"I'll call you Bye!" She said while rubbing her lip-gloss all around her sexy lips making me stare with bad intentions. We both got out of the house soon after I dressed up. She got inside her car and waved at me and drove off. I made my self towards the Boarding house upset being ignored.

"Where were you all night?" Stefen asked frowning like I missed night classes.

"Why? Did you need me to braid Elena's hair?" I asked not ready to answer his question

"You dropped Bonnie home last night is she OK?" Stefen asked

"Oh yes she's totally fine." I said knowing she wasn't

"What about her Grimwore?" Stefen asked seriously

"Does any talk stay in a girl's stomach 'NO'" I said pissed

"What are you doing with it?" Stefen asked me again

"So many questions little bro. How do you sleep at night?" I said completely blowing him off

"You know what I'm gonna go check out on people who'd actually cooperate!" Stefen said leaving the Boarding house.

I went to my bar and poured my self a glass of Bourbon and let's see…just sat there.

Bonnie's P.O.V

She checked the time for the 10th time and sighed as Kevin (the guy her dad wanted her to meet) jabbered about how cool his new Maserati was and blah blah…It's been a long morning after leaving Damon so she was gonna be blunt

"Look Kevin yes your Maserati is blue in color you said that three times over, and no I'm not gonna date a guy who loves his car more then his mom!" Bonnie said getting up and going straight to her Dad

"Dad I don't like him he is an idiot who wants to marry his car!" Bonnie informed

"Hmm it's not only the car. You like some one else perhaps a boy?" Her Dad asked narrowing his eyes

"No Dad I'm not ready to just come to meet some guys you chose after I met you after a month so, I'm just gonna go and leave you and your car obsessed friend alone!" She said as she couldn't take it anymore and the horny texts she got from Damon wasn't making it easier, and at the moment she got another one it said 'I miss your smooth butt check xoxo' She smiled at her self and was interrupted when her Dad called her name

"Bonnie I know I was away…look I'm just sorry I had been M.I.A and telling you to date some guy I want you to." Bonnie's Dad apologized

"It's Ok Dad; I gotta go and hang with some of my friends see you!" Bonnie said farewell and hurried to her car. She reached her home checking the time and sighing how boring was the long three hours even though seeing her dad made her happy then she Called Damon fidgeting with her keys in her hands to unlock the door it rang once and he picked up and said

"I'll be right there!" And he was standing right next to her and tapped her on her shoulder and she turned her head to find him there smirking at her

"That was quick!" She said mocking

"I like to be with Sweets (Bonbon)" He said informing her she smiled and pushed the door open only gasping by seeing the condition the whole hall was in a mess like mother mess everything was turned upside down. It was like some one was looking for something desperately. The couple stepped inside and examined more further all the selves where thrown, Books here and there Picture frames knocked from the wall and many more, Bonnie looked at Damon

"What! I didn't do this!" Damon said

"I'm not accusing you!" Bonnie said irritated

"Oh thank goodness!" Damon said not meaning a bit of what he just said

"Someone was looking for something" Bonnie assumed

"Oh my god it was looking for my Grimwore!" Bonnie exclaimed as she noticed her famous Grimwore bag torn into bits and other note books and books scattered.

"Darn it. That was my favorite bag!" Bonnie sighed

"Damon someone was looking for my Grimwore and I don't have it you have it you have it!" Bonnie shouted

"I know" Damon said seriously examining the place

"What are you not telling me?" Bonnie demanded

"Look what I'm gonna say to you is not a joke or my rubbish talk it's serious Ok so listen to me carefully!" Damon said burning holes on her face

"Yes I know" She gesturing him to continue

"Before back when we hanged out in the grill after we made out and all, I encountered a witch she asked me did I know the Bennetts, but I said no I didn't know the Bennetts then I asked why she would want to know, She said she wanted to borrow some old antique books then she was all so awkward and she left.

I'm guessing she was around 16 or something she was young, and very weird I mean really radiating creepy she made me creep out when I saw her it seemed to me like she was half dead or half alive it was strange to me, a vampire.

Then I thought about antique books what can it be and bam I knew what she meant by saying Bennett the Bennett witches and old antique book it has to be the Grimwore and all those stupid restrictions about the different families of witches had their own family Grimwore like your one is of Emily's and all the grimwore don't have the same spells some has powerful plus medium and stuffs like that but Emily's one is one of the most useful one as Emily was a very powerful witch. So by putting up all of my knowledge about witches I knew you were in danger and for the stupid Grimwore so I stole it, keeping you safe." Damon finished throwing or getting rid off the tension he had keeping it all cooped up into him. Bonnie tippy toed and kissed him passionately and said

"No one's ever did that for me so thank you Damon. I really appreciate it"

"But you are not safe by this condition of your house I cant imagine what kind of trouble you are in so I'm not gonna leave you alone!" Damon said looking at her seriously softly creasing her cheek.

"Ok but we have to tell others." Bonnie

"About that we are an item now!" Damon said and blinked his eyes adorably purposely knowing exactly what she meant

"No we can't tell anyone that not yet they'd freak and I meant about the Grimwore" Bonnie said scared

"I know babycakes I'm just messing with you" Damon said smirking

"What are we gonna do about your place?" Damon asked

"Well I guess I have to call some cleaning up service or I could clean up if you are willing to be a nice gentleman and help me clean up with out whining" Bonnie offered

"I'd really like to clean, that is your back with a soft sponge while you bath and we have hot, steamy sex in the water" Damon said meaning each and every word he said as we all know he cant control himself when these two words are put together SEXY and GIRL.

"I'll think about that, right now I gotta call the cleaning up service." She reached for her phone and called the cleaning up service

"What they say?" Damon asked

"They are on their way." Bonnie said and was about to sit on the couch when Damon bet her to it with his vampire abilities (not his human abilities) and patted on his knee to indicate that he wanted her to his lap so she did as she was offered and Damon softly kissed her shoulder making her giggle.

"You know you can be a completely different person when you want to be cheesy!" She said Turing her head back to him

"Hmm really didn't know that!" Damon said completely meaning the opposite then kissing her on her cheek. Bonnie relaxed her self on top of him and so did Damon on the couch as they both waited for the cleaning up service to arrive.

"Bonnie Cancel the cleaning up service you could just clean your place up with magic and I'll help I'm in a mood right now" Damon suggested

"But you'll have to bath with me" Damon negotiated

"Ok then lets waste no more precious time!" Bonnie said

"So we can have hot steamy sex in your bathtub" Damon said hopefully/happily

"No cleaning this place up!" Bonnie putting her phone to her ear and doing the canceling thing.


	6. Chapter 6 Stefan Has Alot Of Questions

**Hi guys thank you for your amazing reviews. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. And Jenny Damon meeting Bonnie's dad is there some where in the up coming chapters so you've to stay tuned to find out :) PEACE**

* * *

Damon picked up the book shelf and started putting all of the books back into the shelf. He was done in few seconds as he was using his vampire speed. Bonnie vacuumed the whole house in process she was very exhausted so she reached near her sofa and sat done with a huge force and bam the whole sofa collapsed along with bonnie of course making Damon turn immediately reaching her and picking her up. Damon asked

"You alright?" Damon concerned trying his best not to laugh

"No I'm completely not alright!" Bonnie whined as she was extremely mad at her own clumsiness, shortly after that Damon reached for her ass and tucked on to her back of the jeans and said

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Damon said laughing

"DAMON!" Bonnie complained while hitting him on his shoulder

"Did you hurt your self?" Damon asked this time serious

"No I'm fine its just my butt muscles are on fire!" Bonnie said smiling making Damon laugh and she joined him.

"Question Bonnie Why didn't you use your juju to vacuum the floor?" Damon asked raising his one of his eye brows

"I don't know I guess I just wanted to vacuum!" Bonnie said being honest it's very rare the fact when a day goes normal for her so she wanted to make it normal by vacuuming and she had her fun she made it even more normal by hitting her butt very hard.

"Come Damon we can't just sit here. You said you'd help me." Bonnie said

"It's done I did every thing while you were being busy vacuuming without using juju!" Damon said irritated

"Aww you are so sweet!" Bonnie said kissing Damon on the cheek ready to get up from the floor and was instantly pulled back

"Not so fast Judgy we had a deal." Damon said smirking while pinning her to the floor smashing his lips on to her, Bonnie immediately reacting by running her palm through his hair smoothly pulling restlessly at it, trying to bring him closer as if it was possible. Damon started leaving hot slippery kisses down her jaw line towards her neck and finding her pulse and sucking on it leaving Bonnie in heaven. When he was about to tug his finger down Bonnie's T-shirt, they were forcefully stopped as the door bell rang. Both of them panting Damon cussed

"Fuck friendly neighbors!" Both of their heads shot up as the bell rang again

"Coming" Bonnie shouted annoyed. She reached her door, Damon angrily trailing behind. Bonnie turned the knob of the door only to panic very much to find out that her whole friend circle was present and of course to mention Damon's lips did a smile, there stood 'Stefen, Elena, Caroline and Matt' Gawking at the fact that Damon was standing right beside her. For breaking the thick tension that fell in the thin air.

"Guys...Hey! come on in!" Bonnie greeted inviting them in

"Bonnie we were so worried you've been M.I.A for days and Damon being so unstable….wait what is he doing here anyway?" Elena stated and asking her at the same time kind of irritated

"Well he-" Bonnie was cut off by Damon

"I was helping her cleaning her place!" Damon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why-wait Bonnie is Damon your house keeper now!" Caroline exclaimed being a dumb blonde

"No Caroline—"Bonnie was cut mid sentenced again by Damon making her turn her head helplessly towards him

"Look her house was in a mess a) because she is in danger b) we have company and c) It's about her Grimwore." Damon said smiling sweetly like a bitch

"HA! I knew something was up about the Grimwore, or else why would you take it!" Stefen exclaimed happy as his assumption was correct, shortly after Damon gave him a fucked up look to discourage him.

"So what are we gonna do wait we gotta listen to the story first. what actually happened Damon?" Elena asked pissed

"Look it's this weird zombie witch who wants the grimwore-" Walking past Elena not even looking at her spoke to Stefen and was cut off by Caroline

"But her house was wrecked right like some on was trying to find something I mean that's what I heard!" Caroline informed

"Exactly" Damon said looking at Stefen

"The witch wanted the Grimwore so you took it, the witch searched her house and found nothing which will make her look somewhere else which leaves Bonnie unharmed for a period of time!" Stefen read Damon mind like a letter making Damon smirk at his small bro.

"Admit it was clever stealing her grimwore!" Damon bragged and flashed every on his devilish smile making Bonnie look at him with the comer of her eyes and felt a heavy feeling a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked helplessly raising his hands in defeat cause he thought they'll never hear the end of 'Supernatural'

"Yeah I mean we don't even know. Who's the enemy Damon? Elena asked Damon wanting to find some positive answer so they can start investigating

"Guys I think I know who can help us!" Bonnie stated

"And who'd that be Judgy?" Damon asked staring at her deeply

"Lucy do you remember her?" Bonnie asked

"Hmm let me guess the cousin and blah blah….who put Kathrine in the tomb right Bonnie?" Damon guessed smirking at her

"Yeah, pretty much" Bonnie said

"What makes you think that?" Stefen asked serious

"Look I'm not sure but she's only my family witch who is alive so I think asking her will be a good start!" Bonnie said reasoning

"Ok so you know where she is?" Caroline asked

"No not really but I can do a spell which can precisely tell me where she might be" Bonnie said

"Well then what are we waiting for lets begin!" Damon said strictly

"I need candles as usual an-"Bonnie was stopped mid sentenced

"I got that covered!" Caroline said standing with a bunch of fat candles in her hands

"Ok now where that ring" Bonnie murmured going upstairs. After a moment she came back with a ring which somewhat looked like a old wedding ring

"Who gave you that the car boy?" Damon asked pissed

"No, Damon step away!" she said irritated shooing him as he blocked her way

"What car boy?" Caroline asked confused exchanging looks with Elena

"I'll explain latter" Bone said softly to care and Elena

"Then whose ring is it and why do you need to use it?" Damon asked being very annoying and sticky

"This is my Gramps wedding ring and I need it as Lucy is related me" Bonnie said tired of Damon not trying to keep them a secret

"So how does the spell work exactly I'm sure it doesn't involve annoying Vampires?" Elena asked interested

"Watch it Elena you don't want me to get mad!" Damon warned

"OK CAN YOU GUYS JUST NOT ACT LIKE PLAY SCHOOL KIDS AND GET ON WITH THE SPELL, IT'S IMPORTANT!" Stefen snapped

"WE KNOW" everyone said together shutting Stefen down

Bonnie started jabbering with the weird sounding spells making Damon stare carefully  
(Wanna know why cause he had nothing better to do!) By now she was in a trance in her head and she saw Lucy eating in her place, then she opened her eyes knowing exactly where she is.

"Got it I know exactly where she is" Bonnie said

"Where? Virginia?" Damon asked

"No near my mom's location!" Bonnie said

"Perfect I'll drive" Damon said

"We all need to go?" Caroline asked

"Yeah why not!" Elena bagged in as she didn't want Damon to be with Bonnie alone

"Sorry to say my car's not a pick up van it a camaro!" Damon said wanting him and only bonnie on the trip

"Ok why don't we dig up some where else Bonnie you've the martin Grimwore and other they collected right?" Stefen asked and suggested

"Wonderful idea I have them in my safe excluding Bonnie's Grimwore" Damon informed

"You stole the other Grimwores too. You know what Damon you qualify a very big thief!" Bonnie discouraged him

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Bonnie" Damon stated making Bonnie roll her eyes in disbelief

"Then we are going to the boarding house and we'll look for clues there" Stefen said

"Stefen no leaving him with Bonnie no!" Elena shouted

"I think it's appropriate he going with her cause he is the only one who witnessed it and has an idea so she'll be fine Elena give them a chance!" Stefen said slightly mad on her for being so nosy when it comes to Damon and her best friend. Elena needn't argue and got out including every one. Damon and Bonnie got in side his Camaro and drove off while the others went to the boarding house. Stefen, Elena Caroline and Matt no not Matt he had to go to work ( ). They had a nice snack and talked and then they were getting to work as the came to Damon's room towards the safe and sighing in an idiotic way as he had no idea want the safe combination was and Damon would kill him if he woul break the safe!

"Gosh I should've asked him no he should've told me such a dick!" Stefen cussed mad at his brother worrying when he will ever grow up. Stefen called him Damon picked up after three rings and spoke irritataited

"What you want me to change your Diapers now? Damon asked

"What's your combination Damon you should've known better?" Stefen complained

"6632985 try that" Damon said and hanged up switching off his mobile

"6632985" Stefen murmured and tried opening the safe but it didn't budge as he expected because Damon gave the combo but not the exact one the numbers which he said where the numbers but they should be put in a different order. Stefen sighing heavily trying to call him again as he was in no mood of figuring it out but he had no choice so he took a deep breath and started figuring it out.


	7. Chapter 7 Damon's Spaghetti & Meat Balls

**Hey Voila the next chapter hope you guys enjoy reading. Thanks again for your reviews Oh yeah and review for the chapter :).PEACE**

* * *

The ride to Lucy's was a little quitter then Damon and Bonnie planned because it was a thick tension for both of them, realizing everything happened so fast and Bonnie was kind of scared as she thought they'd never escape this madness of supernatural problems. Finally as they were in their destination Bonnie told Damon to stop. Before Bonnie knocked she warned him not to do anything stupid and told him to be polite because you never know what rubbish can leave Damon's mouth. Bonnie knocked and Lucy opened the door smiling brightly at her

"Hi cus how are you?" Lucy asked

"I'm fine wow you look great" Bonnie commented seeing Lucy almost after 3 years

"Lucy you don't mind inviting him in do you?" Bonnie asked adding a smile

"Hmm Damon Salvatore" Lucy acted like she was reminiscing even though she exactly knew who he was

"Come in" Lucy invited him in

"Thank you Lucy, we on busin-"Damon was cut mid sentenced as Bonnie pinched him on his back hips to remind him to be polite Damon looked at her and groaned and got him self busy with the amount of cute goldfishes in the aquarium tank scarifying the fishes by taking his fangs out then laughing to himself (FYI: Damon is the cutest thing in this world)

"Lucy I've been stalked" Bonnie said trying to find some expressions on Lucy's face and she got a worried one

"For your grimwore!" Lucy asked terrified

"Yes how'd you know?" Bonnie asked confused

"Because not here" Lucy said gesturing at Damon

"It's fine he is the good guy" Bonnie informed Lucy

"I'm cant tell you hear" Lucy said sternly

"Ok then we'll talk somewhere else" Bonnie advised

"Yes along with a privacy spell!" Lucy said and pulled Bonnie's wrist dragging her to another room making Damon immediately stop scarifying the fishes and shout out to them "Hey" but he was too late as they were already gone so he took that as a gesture of boring girl talks to calm himself down trying his best not to follow them. But we all know Damon he just simply paced forward sniffing them out and ending in front of a door where he couldn't touch or hear anything. He understood that it was a privacy spell that made him deaf so he just sighed and waited for Bonnie to come out and explain everything to him.

"Bonnie you are being stalked by the great bad witch Eudora who is small sister to the original witch Elektra. Long ago she was destroyed by Elektra as she was a great threat but she wasn't completely destroyed as she was a very dark and power full witch so her dark ways still continued and it's still stuck in some places ready to lure out and be strong again and have her vengeance. You've been stalked by her minions who are very faithful they are zombies as in half dead half alive witches." (Note: Lucy is not a very good story teller) Lucy stopped as bonnie gapped and asked her

"Why are they after Grimwore why not diamonds?" Bonnie asked pissed and worried at the same time

"Well, you see the original witch did a very ancient and very power full spell collecting a handful of celestial and natural ingredients to bring Eudora down, and the spell she used was never sealed down or memorized as she alone was the witch who used it and it was a dark spell so she tapped on to the dark side it's said that to conceal evil she used evil because Eudora was very power full being the dark witch, as the spell used was a dark so it also had consequences like how the spell was done it had a reverse method too which was concealed in three power full witch family Grimwores The Endolphia clan (the original witch clan) , The Queentilia clan and of course The Bennett clan being carried by generations it contained the extracts of the reversing spell. It is hidden and concealed within the three family Grimwores and revealing the reversing spell which is known by her minions (of course she told them)." Lucy told Bonnie more

"Wow how you know all these stories and I've been around everywhere Bonnie and I'm a Bennett witch it runs in the blood so the curiosity got the best of me and I dug and dug and got at least this much and yes they came and took my grimwore away but of course I just handed it to them cause I knew they'd come (Lucy added being kind of a coward). Though I wanted to tell you something which I can't remember….." Lucy tried remembering hard

"Ah luc-" Bonnie was cut by Lucy

"Ah yes! Bonnie one more thing they desire is the Bennett blood as Elektra was married to a Bennett so be careful that's why I'm so not anywhere to be found!" Lucy warned

"Ok Lucy thank you so much you've been a great help and you know what come visit sometimes." Bonnie said slowing hard after hearing the terrifying story

"Yes cus I'll try but you be careful ok!" Lucy said giving Bonnie a tight hug

" Why didn't you tell the story in front of Damon?" Bonnie asked

"Because he'd like to hear it better coming out of your lips hun!" Lucy said and winked

"What-"Bonnie was cut by Lucy

"No need to hide could I could sense how much nervous you were when you stepped inside being with him!" Lucy informed making Bonnie smile

"Thanks for not judging me!" Bonnie said told her and also made her way out of the room ready to get out of the house giving her knowledge that she should go as she had to go and tell Damon every thing and to her friends too Lucy nodded and Damon and Bonnie was in the car going back to Mystic falls when Damon broke the silence

"Bonnie are you homo?" Damon asked smiling at her not looking at the road

"And why would you ask me something like that to you Girlfriend?" Bonnie demanded

"Gee I don't know what were you doing with Lucy that long?" Damon asked pissed

"Damon you are gross and a very pervy minded man!" Bonnie said pissed

"Good to know now tell me what did you dig up?" Damon asked and Bonnie started the story and the whole blood thing too. When she finished Damon stooped the car and looked at her very seriously I mean dead seriously in her eye with his crystal clear one placing his palms beneath her eyes and creasing the portion then placing a soft kiss on her luscious lips

"I'm not gonna let them get them to you I promise!" Damon said with the sweetest tone ever which made bonnie heart get melted like ice-cream so she smiled at him and told him

"I know you won't Damon" The car ride home was quite until Damon turned on the radio to escape boredom radiating from both of them. Time flied and they reached mystic falls finally. Bonnie was tired Damon insisted to stay with her until she is recharged so she can put a protection spell to prevent any unwanted issues.

"Rise and shine Bonnie head!" Damon teased

"I'm up I'm up!" Bonnie said being tired of Damon trying every attempt to wake her up

"Come on get freshen up and dressed because we have a spell to do" Damon said

"Hmm spell I almost forgot" Bonnie said and went to the bathroom.

"Done" Bonnie said relieved, while Damon munched on Doritos annoyingly yet super cut enough to make a puppy fall head over hills in love with him

"Want?" Damon offered Bonnie the tasty tortilla chips

"No I don't eat junk in the morning!" Bonnie said taking a seat next to Damon on the couch

"Did you tell every one about the story Damon?" Bonnie asked staring at him finding it cute the way he stuffed his face with the chips

"Nope!" Damon said and the entire finding cute thing the way he stuffed his face with the chips was shot to moon like a rocket from Bonnie's mind

"Damon that means they don't even know that we are back or not why didn't you call?" Bonnie scolded Damon pissed

"Didn't have cash!" Damon said bluntly making bonnie beyond pissed

"Get your pathetic ass off of the couch and come with me to you house now Damon!" Bonnie ordered

"O you are so sexy when you're mad it makes me wanna fuc-"Damon stopped mid sentenced as Bonnie gave him a death glare. So they made their way to the famous boarding house the couple assuming every body would be there and Damon smiling at the thought that Stefen had a hard time opening the safe because the numbers he gave was totally wrong only two of the no's were correct.

They arrived in the boarding house finding very worried faces in the hall.

"Where were you both?" Stefen asked

"To Lucy's" Damon informed even though he knew Stefen didn't want that answer

"Damon you are not going to be such a pig faced ass-hat and open the safe!" Stefen cussed like a fille

"Would you stop acting like a sex addicted teen girl and let me talk!" Damon simply stated

"That's problem Damon you never talk!" Stefen bellowed

"Shut it boys, shut it!" Bonnie screamed making both of them cover their ears including Caroline

And then bonnie told every thing and every one listened.

Bonnie was pretty satisfied with the decision her friends made for her but not very delighted I mean she couldn't do what she wanted to for Damon being the macho and a little too protective type. Driving and thinking about these tings made Bonnie hungry making Bonnie drive faster and reach home then stuff her face with the frozen stuff in the freezer (note: in my story she anit a good cook 'Peace' ). Bonnie opened the door and locked it heading straight to the kitchen. She stopped dead on her tracks when she spotted a very sexy back, a towel clanged on his right shoulder, front turned to the stove stirring something in a big pot and humming very confidently. She smiled by identifying him on the spot (wanna know who he was nah it's not Jamie it's Damon auurr auurr…..) she was out of her trance when Damon said by Turing towards her and taking her by the waist she being so small made the potion look very fitted. Looking deep down at her dark green orbs a cute smirk planted on his square face (;P) Bonnie smiling at him too then he said

"You must be very hungry." After saying he planted a very slippery kiss on her lips

"Yup and I think it's covered as an Italian guy is making me dinner!" Bonnie said and added a happy grin

"Hmm Italian I like that" Damon said wiggling his unique eyebrows

"So you making Spaghetti and meat balls eh, it's so I-talian" Bonnie said encouraging Damon

"Uh hah" Damon said concentrating on the stirring

"Damon do you love cooking?" Bonnie asked like a child

"Yesh, I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" Damon said reaching the counter and staring to making the salad by taking the cucumber he felt bonnie hand on his and she said

"I got this you go check the meat balls they are burnin'" Bonnie took the knife from his hands and chopped without looking Turing her head to Damon blabbering about Elena's new pet gifted by Stefen and on and on….and ZAP! She nicely sliced her own flesh hissing as she felt the pain on her finger. Damon smelling blood stood in front of her, glaring at her like he was the one with the cut not she. She smiled at Damon and stuck out her finger to him, rolled his eyes and went to the first aid box and took out the necessary accessories, approaching her he washed the blood that oozed out of her finger while Damon kept doing it she kept blabbering which made him a little pissy not in real pissy mood but just like I'm very disappointed cause when this cut took place you were staring at me that's why it took place in the first place so he continued his thing, dapping the cut with a pluff cotton then putting a little med and finally he wrapped the bandage around her finger…but Bonnie kept talking….Specially ABOUT ELENA so he snapped

"Shut your chew hole Bonnie Bennett and for once talk about yourself!" Damon bellowed

"Ok what do you want me to talk about myself?" Bonnie asked finding it hilarious how fast he tempered up on small things like this

"There ample of things about you Bonnie which is so much better then Elena, It's time she's out of the picture it's always about Elena, Elena caught a cold, Elena got kidnapped, Elena had a diaper rash in her ASS ETC I'm fucking tired of hearing that detesting name E- wait you know what I'm not gonna use that name again!" after exploding he pulled her roughly with greed and caught a hand full of her hair making her look straight in the eye saying

"I wanna hear my girl talking sexy bout her self not some other slut!" Damon said huskily as the contact with Bonnie made him so restless and loose control

"I didn't talk sexy about Elena" Bonnie stated smiling at him completely adoring him

"Oh please the frequency I sense in you when you talk about you BFF (His referring to Elena as he didn't want to say that name rememba) is like in no time you'll tell me how expectedly hmm more like sexily she gave Stefen a blow on their 2nd time!" Damon said teasing her

"Shut up" Bonne said rolling her eyes and smiling at him at the same time

"Gladly so I can do this!" Saying Damon brushed his lips against hers and gave her a kiss that she could cherish for ever she smiled and vise versa…..they broke their trance when the fire alarm was on then they realized that their spaghetti was no more as smoke escaped the opening of the pot reaching the blah blah and voila alerting the fire alarm Bonnie said in sorrow

"I really looked forward to eating spaghetti" They exchanged glances and laughed. So they just ate the meat balls with bread and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Jon Bon Jovi's Record

**Hey guys thank you to those who review. Reviews are inspiration for me so please leave a review don't be silent or a lazy reader it just takes 40 secs to leave a review so please review if you want to read the story and want me to update the next chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks it's been since it was kind of peaceful like no kidnapping, a burnt Jeremy and no, Nathan, nada it was awfully quiet if you ask Bonnie she didn't like the vibes she got; it bothered her but she being she didn't share it with anyone.

"Bonnie seriously what's going on with you and Damon?" Caroline asked for the 100th time

"What cant we be friends?" Bonnie asked for the 1000 time

"You know you are spending too much time with him its not friendly it gives every one an impression that you and he are up to some kind of super plan!" Caroline exclaimed

"Caroline no it's not like that ok his been through a lot and I've been through a lot too so we are just being there for each other!" Bonnie tried her level best to not get out in front of Caroline

"Ok Bonnie I believe you so did you shop for Elena?" Caroline asked giving Bonnie a cut smile

"Why she ask me to?" Bonnie asked reminiscing

"Ahg….EARTH TO BONNIE it's Elena birthday TODAY!" Caroline bewildered Bonnie forgot Elena's B'day

"OMG when's the party?" Bonnie asked as she knew Caroline planned one

"7:00pm!" Caroline informed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked pissed

"Bonnie seriously when does Bonnie Bennett forget Elena Gilbert's birthday!"

"God I got to shop something for her and fast!" Bonnie said

"Do you want me to come with you?" Caroline asked

"Yeah sure!" Bonnie said taking steps to get out of the grill before Caroline could trail behind Caroline's her hand was taken and she was pulled backwards bumping on to some one's forehead with her being tall she instantly took her hand away and rubbed the hurt spot, Caroline fuming with anger looked up to see which idiot did this well when she looked up her eyes met Klaus's unfortunately the idiot turned out to be her shucums kuchasms pumpkin. Her anger immediately melting away, she hugged him tight

"Take it easy Love I'm not going anywhere!" Klaus joked seeing her enthusiasm

"He he he I love you" Caroline claimed adding some giggles

"CAROLINE YOU COMING?" Bonnie asked gagging trying her best to hide it

"BONNIE YOU KNOW WHERE THE SHOP IS WHAT YOU NEED ME FOR!" Caroline informed still looking at her pumpkin's eyes

"FINE, HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" Bonnie said as Caroline looked beyond happy smooching

Bonnie muttered to her self 'look at you, you are so damn busy making kissy faces with your new tarnished reputed boyfriend that you forget you beastie's birthday well you deserve shopping in a hurry and not being able to impress your best friend Bonnie Bennett'. Bonnie reached the mall and thought she'd get Elena a nice dress and some pair of high heels and give some friendship charm, so she went to forever 21 and search the racks for a good dress well after searching forever she finally found a dress she liked. Then she turned around finding a black thing so she looked up and found the most wanted face recently for her and grinned asking

"I didn't know my boyfriend was a stalker?"

"Well now you know" Damon said Turing her back towards him and nuzzling his face on her neck making her breath get lost into the space

"What are you doing here what do boyfriends call their girlfriends these days hmm lets see baby?" Damon asked smirking making Bonnie feel his famous smirk against her skin

"Damon let go people are staring 'Baby'" Bonnie mocked him

"You didn't answer my question baby?" Damon asked making circles in her stomach indicating a customer who was staring at them that she is pregnant; Damon earned him self a congratulation which made Bonnie aware of the whole situation. She jerked her self away from him looking at the customer mouthing 'I don't know him' earning her self a laugh from the customer

"Aggh I'm here to get Elena a freaking gift Damon if you want to buy some for her then please knock your self out" Bonnie said adding a little suggestion at the end

"I don't know about Elena but I got you some thing!" Damon said instantly making her smile. Damon took out a very superbly amazing necklace out of nowhere which trickled down from his hand slowly back and forth. It was cross and on top of that a tiny flower studded with many shiny gems but the middle gem shined the most it was bright blue and was some what hypnotizing making Bonnie smile helplessly.

"Where did you get this?" She asked taking the pendant in her fingertips tracing it

"Doesn't matter try it on!" Damon demanded

"Ok" Bonnie said Turing her back towards him so he could put it on for her

"There done turn around baby!" Damon mocked bonnie truing around earning her self a genuine smile from her BF

"You look gorgeous in this so never take it off baby, for me" Damon complemented giving Bonnie one of his most luscious kiss Bonnie kissed back and thanked him with a sweet kiss on his cheek

"Damon could you help me pick up a heel for Elena please" Bonnie requested

"Sure I already have!" Damon said in a very dark voice making Bonnie make her 'I doubt that face' making him instantly show the most horrible pair of heels in the whole store

"Looks like I have to choose it myself" Bonnie said and chose a good pair of heels for Elena then she thought no need for the friend charm thingy it was over rated.

"Are you coming to Elena's for her B'day?" Bonnie asked him

"When's that?" Damon asked putting the shopping bags inside her house

"It's Today baby!" Bonnie mocked him from earlier today and winked making Damon completely adore that

"Are you gonna be there?" Damon asked taking her by the waist

"Yeah obviously she's my BFF!" Bonnie informed

"Then I have no choice cause my heart's gonna be there!" saying this Damon found it kind of sheepish thinking he was expressing too much so he kissed the puzzled Bonnie and told her he'd see her in the party later and left to his house.

Dang I'm expressing too much love 'LOVE' what I'm not in love with her no no way no way in hell am I in love with her I just am in relationship with her for a month and LOVE Damon stop using that word….. …(A long silence fell around Damon's head shortly after recovering it he said) No kidding I'm in denial I'm in LOVE with her as beautiful pictures of Bonnie Bennett floated around his head.

Bonnie started getting ready for the birthday party and reminisced what Damon told her earlier 'my heart's gonna be there' it echoed in her head making her insane did he really mean what he said or it was just a figure of speech questions floated around her head along with Damon's gorgeous face then she asked her self am I in love with him…..(A long silence fell in the atmosphere around Bonnie Bennett she said recovering shortly after remembering how she felt around his presence and more importantly how he made her feel in side she could ask no one else that she could admit that she is in love with) Yes I'm in love with him. Saying she sighed and smiled at the same time. She got ready and left her house taking the gift box with her.

Bonnie entered the house of her beastie it was very colorfully decorated HAPPY B'DAY ELENA 3 every where.

"Bonnie you are here!" Elena came and hugged Bonnie

"Happy birthday Elena!" Bonnie wished and hugged Elena handing her the present

"Aww thank you!" Elena said and hugged Bonnie again

"Come on Elena it's time for the cake come on!" Caroline called out like the mother of a 6 year old telling the kid what to do

"Yeah I'm coming Care!" Elena shouted back taking Bonnie's hand and pulling towards the kitchen where the cake was set with candles and everything. Then Bonnie noticed her Damon standing behind everyone very sad faced, the sad face recovered when he spotted her when she gave him a grin. She went to the crowd and stood at the last where Damon stood and gave him a slight push with her arm earning her self a rescuing smile from Damon. Then finally Elena cut the cake and everybody cheered like kids (Don't ask me why!) and so on the party continued for more hours not really helping Bonnie and Damon cause they just wanted to be alone with each other not wanting to give a damn about what people would think on them bailing their Friends B'day party! So Damon texted Bonnie 'MEET AT MY PLACE XoXo' Bonnie on getting the text wasted no more did as she was told oh and while sneaking out she took another piece of cake as it was yummy and avoided Caroline. When Bonnie was on her was she bumped into Damon as he did it on purpose. It was dark and no body could see so Damon took that as an advantage so he took her by her legs slipping then around his waist making Bonnie moan as she knew where this would end up they started making out then what it felt like hours Damon reached her shirt to skillfully take it off only to be stopped by Bonnie trembling hand panting she said "Not here!" Damon whined and said kissing her back again "Anywhere's fine!" Bonnie resisting she said "NO Damon I don't want to be a porn star!" Damon sighed in defeat and used his vampire speed (not human speed) to reach his house and when they did reach they struggled to open each others clothes so they decided to make out a little more and then get naked!

Mean while Stefen Salvatore was I the boarding house searching for this rocking Bon jovi record which Elena requested so he came here to take it to Elena's. He was on his way to get out but was disturbed by the sexual noises coming from the main entrance, then he blew it off as he was gonna witness it anyway when he'll go to the gate to get out…and when he got there he saw his older brother making out with more like fucking the girl in the dress speaking of the girl the girl looked a lot like Bonnie….WAIT WHAT BONNIE…WHAT THE HOLY FUCK DAMON'S FUCKING BONNIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Stefen mentally screamed noooooo and bellowed

"DAMON!" the overwhelmed couple instantly stopped by the sudden outburst and also FROZEN in OH-OHH way. Bonnie just managed to say

"I'm gonna go!" and she left leaving Damon in the crime scene making Damon instantly pout

"Damon what the hell is you thinking?" Stefen came and caught his collar making Damon extremely pissed

"Non of your business I make out with who ever I want to make out!" Damon shouted back

"Bonnie why Bonnie?" Stefen Asked looking for some reasonable answer

"Because we are together oh Stefen why can't you cope up with the gossips ever!" Damon joked still realizing how fucked up this is

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME EVERY THING FROM A-Z NOW DAMON!" Stefen demanded

"OK Stefen chill I'm not gonna die but you can't tell Elena ok!" Damon gave Stefen a condition knowing which he cant keep

"Depends!" Stefen said

"Then charioooo Brother!" Damon said and went up stairs dogging Stefen

Stefen just sat on the nearby couch and rubbed his temple for some peace and also sighing to his brother's immaturity.


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

"This is so fucked up Damon!" Bonnie claimed really worried about what's gonna happen next are they gonna split because of their friends

"I know, and I' m not gonna give a fuck because I wanna do this Bonnie I wanna fucking be with you, I don't wanna leave you!" Damon shouted at the first parts but his voice tamed and breathless coming in soft whispers at the end like how a kid would tell their mommy that they don't wanna go to school cause he'd miss his mommy dearly and his eyes had a look that Bonnie never witnessed it was very sure and yet very determined to keep them together.

"I believe you Damon and I don't wanna lose you either!" Bonnie said creasing his high defined cheeks and also planting an assuring kiss against his lips, Damon kissed her back trailing down her neck sucking on the sensitive spots making slow vibrating shivers run slowly down her spine making her gape in pleasure. It was amazing how Bonnie was all the time lost with Damon in their little perfect world.

It was a miracle if you'd ask Damon how early they bonded so much more importantly Damon could not think about no other girl then Bonnie which drove him crazy made him come to a conclusion that he didn't want to conclude 'Love' as it was so damn cruel to him in his mortal life also in his immortal one so before he'd go to the Loin's den he would actually try to learn what type of meat the lion preferred which means he was gonna take things slow with Bonnie he wouldn't blame himself cause this fear comes from shitty and horrible experiences and he wouldn't blame Bonnie either for making him feel like this 'so easily in love' Damon puts it like that, he would blame the rotten and ass-hat of his love life for this uncertainty.

(I'm relieved now that you know how Damon feels even though he is in 'LOVE' so we continue from where we left…..) he reached her shirt and pulled it off her head and hungrily groped her breast squeezing it tight making her moan sexily, then he pulled her jeans in a flash giving her his one of the most attractive grins earning himself a sweet smile from Bonnie…so not wasting any further time he opened her bra and sucked on her puckered nipples flickering it and biting on it making Bonnie moan out his name in ecstasy…..their is a say 'too much happiness doesn't last for ever' so her was a series non stopping doorbells making both of them groan in pure anger and annoyance so Damon demanded "IGNORE" not leaving her nipples so bonnie just pushed him away getting hurt on her nipples as he wasn't joking when he told her to ignore "Ouch" she said and dressed up, Damon angrily watching her leave and getting more irritated when Bonnie made a gesture with her hand indicating he has to leave with the window.

Being in a pissy mode he came at her with speed and almost ate her face while kissing and then said "I'll be back at night!" disappearing in the air.

She smiled and was thinking about him but she was dragged out of it by the almost 10 minutes of ringing now 11 minutes….so she hurried to the door but then it ticked her what is she gonna tell the person at the door what took her so long so she went to the bathroom wetted her hair got out of her clothes again, wetting her body till her breast and taking her bathrobe wrapping it around her body by then it was like 17 minutes and her phone went crazy with texts and calls so she quickly went to the door and opened the door facing two very angry best friends standing at her door folding their arms giving her a look like you have some serious explaining to do, then Bonnie gave them a look like I was in the shower…but that didn't change anything cause her friends where here for some slimy Damon business because of our holy saint Stefen obviously….so she bravely told them to come in and waited them to have at her and that's what Caroline and Elena exactly did

"What were you thinking Bonnie seriously DAMON you know he can hurt you and you this better then anyone else he ain't stable Bonnie!" Elena shouted at her bonnie just listened looking at the side and smiling inside reminiscing about the intense make out Damon she just had and how she covered it up by the whole pretend of the bathing thing

"Yes Bonnie it's Damon, are you listening Bonnie?" Caroline barked along with Elena

"Bonnie this ISNT RIGHT THING FOR YOU!" Elena and Caroline shout together getting Bonnie very pissed

"GUYS ENOUGH, NOW I SPEAK AND YOU LISTEN OK I'M 18 AND I THINK THAT I'M FREE TO MAKE MY OWN DECISION, I'M VERY RESPONSIBLE AND I KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING MY SELF INTO…..AND I BELIEVE IN HIM WITH ALL MY HEART THAT HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME…WEATHER YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT I'M GONNA BE WITH DAMON WITH OR WITH OUT YOU GUYS!" Bonnie had enough of the stale food it was time for her to throw up so she did (BRAVO)

"Oh my God you are in love….!" Elena said looking at her helplessly

"I guess….i don't know" Bonnie said confused yet she was sure she knew she was in love saying this Bonnie earned herself happy laughs and cheer from her besties coming at her to hug her with a strong force Making all of them stumble down and they all giggled and laughed…..simply enjoying the moment then Elena spoke up

"Bonnie we are fine with it as long as you are happy" Elena said smiling and turning her head to Caroline who looked a little surprised saying

"Caroline"

"Fine! as long as he doesn't hurt you!" saying Caroline hugged Bonnie. So the besties stayed and watched TV and learned how Damon and Bonnie got together from Bonnie of course and then it was kind of late so time to go home so Elena and Care left leaving Bonnie happy and content as they were an official couple now and they didn't have to hide anymore which left Bonnie Bennett left with the most important work of all 'CONFESSING' her love for Damon to Damon she was brave unlike Damon and was ready to tell him how she felt for him really…granted she was a little nervous but she had to do it sooner or later.

She checked the time and saw it was 10:35pm she waited patiently for Damon she was very happy and prepared to say everything to him about how she was really in love with him she wasn't gonna hide cause it was eating her inside the amount of butterflies killed her every time he was with her or when he touched she was gonna be honest with her feeling and her self including with Damon.

Time passed by as it was 12 O'clock now and there stood Damon who just came inside he looked worried and happy at the same time…bonnie without wasting anymore time she grinned at him widely and placed her palms on his cheeks ready to tell him everything.

Damon placed his palms on hers as they trembled at the slightest as a support waiting for her to say as he knew she was gonna say something but it was beyond his imaginations what she was gonna say to him right now.

"Damon I'm gonna say this with my full intention and my full heart ok and I mean each and everything that I'm gonna say to you…I LOVE YOU, and I never wanna lose you I wanna be with you for ever I know this is too early but I don't care cause LOVE has no timeline and limits Damon I love you so much and I really do cause you make me feel so, so amazing-I…..Damon?" Bonnie confessed then getting sacred as Damon face holed a very hurt and injured from the inside look breaking Bonnie into pieces as she thought Damon was gonna be there to embrace her and tell her the same….Bonnie eyes shined with clear tears wetting down her cheeks…..as she felt so alone and betrayed and foolish to think that he love her. She was about to slip her warms, soft hands away from his cheeks Damon instantly feeling cold he stopped them from slipping away.

Then Damon spoke

"I cant do this Bonnie I'm not good enough for you for this wonderful goddess I see standing in front of me telling me she loves me…..I'm just g-gonna go!" Saying Damon had tears in his eyes too as he just ignored the most loved person in his world and also the still very old and yet raw feeling of hurt surfaced in his heart, thinking he cant have faith in his luck and his rotten love he was very scared beyond terrified that he'd make Bonnie sad and screw up everything by saying the same to her so he just like a coward with a horrible pounding and the repeating pain of heart being ripped he left with the gust of wind making Bonnie break into violent sobs.

Bonnie felt like she was never to be able to find some one she'd actually love and cherish them as everyone she loved happen to drop her and break her heart, She knew she was in a big situation when she was with Damon but that changed when she spent time with him and falling so deeply in love with him made her life very bright and colorful but she didn't expect this to happen because she felt it when she was with him she felt very different and she knew it by her heart that Damon wouldn't do anything to let her down…. But there is a say you know 'Everything is not what it seems' thinking this bonnie traced her necklace with her fingertips remembering his face his touch his lips….tears recklessly rolled down her check she made her grip on the necklace tight and thought she wouldn't give up on Damon something bothered him cause she could feel it that he loved her back she knew it by her heart.

RING RING Bonnie phone rang she picked it up very sore from the voice as she cried her eyes out.

"Bonnie we have you father if you want to save him follow the instruction I give you" a dark voice echoed from the phone

"You touch him I swear-"Bonnie was about to threaten but was cut by the intimidating voice at the other end of the phone

"No need for those threats now. Follow the instruction I give you and your father will not be harmed!" Bonnie stayed silent as he gave her instructions

"Get out of your house and go to the woods try anything stupid and your Father dies!" Saying that the phone line was beeping indicating he cut the line

Bonnie quickly headed to the woods muttering I'll kill this people. When she reached in the middle of the woods she was chained with chains coming out of nowhere she tried to use her magic but it was of no use with in no time she was locked and zipped

"What did you do my dad?" Bonnie screamed trying to get out only struggling to even move an inch

"Your Dad is fine we never took your Dad Bonnie just like we planned you are so not blond enough to be this dumb!" One of the minion zombie witches said yes this was the time when Eudora revenge was complete she was gonna rise again…!

Damon wrecked everything in his room feeling the hurt feeling more like pain expand in his chest making it hard for him to breath (if he could breath) then he reminisced the face the broken face bonnie had when he left the pain dangerously spread in his chest making him scream in frustration and then he remembered Bonnie smile and jokes and voice moans and ETC his pain was magically gone then it ticked him I love her and I don't have to deal with the taking slow and fear of falling in love crap now he just wanted to hold her tight and say how sorry he was and tell her 'I LOVE YOU' till he dies (if he could die) and kiss her many times so he left to Bonnie's.

Damon entered Bonnie's window and saw no on was there and his heart sunk and hurt very badly and something told him she was in trouble he could feel it and he felt like kicking himself cause he wouldn't have left and told her he loved her too this wouldn't have happened cause he knew she was captured by the Zombie ass witches…So he stuck his hand out and closed his out and focused and BAM with red Smokey smoke came a picture of Bonnie in his hands chained up in the woods struggling he wasted no time and headed towards the location his hands showed. He was able to do this because of the necklace he gave her it was conjured with magic where ever Bonnie was he could see her and know she was safe with the help of the necklace as long as she wore it that's why Damon asked her never to open it.


End file.
